creativityunleashedfandomcom-20200215-history
Decline of Light - Chapter 4
<Chapter 3 |Chapter 5> September 14th, 989, BE10M Fall had just begun and Anzai was walking down the open corridors, surrounded by the Mithlem trees shedding their leaves. Gold, lavender, magenta, and grey-silver fluttered down in a rainbow cascade to the cool Autumn ground. As Anzai walked down a passageway of the Sanctuary that was exposed to the outdoors, he heard a female voice crying out to him, "Anzai!" Sure enough, he turned around and sa w a beautiful girl with short brown hair in casual clothes with a hand on her hip. It took Anzai a few seconds to recognize her as Akira, his childhood best friend. He ran over to her and said estatically, "Akira! Why're you here?!" She smirked and replied, "Well..I obviously have to be a member of the Order and ''most importantly a child of Terrecoda right?!" "Did the Goddess-" "Yeah, the Lady Alta speaks to all children of Terrecoda, when they are of age." "So....how've you been these years?" "I've been fine! Training mostly but fine. Would it surprise you to know I'm pretty dandy with a knife and at stealth? I now can literally turn invisible for a short period of time! Isn't that amazing, considering I was weak back then. So, what's your trait? Everyone here's got one." "For me? Swordmanship. Esther says I'm the best" "Oh is that so?" , she said with a wry smile, "I'll fight ya sometime hmm?" Anzai smiled and said, "Sure, anytime." Then, Akira moved forward and hugged him, something he wasn't expecting. She said, "Oh..it's just so nice to see you again." He could smell the aroma of honeysuckle and lavender coming from her short brown hair. Never had he dared think this in the past but for a second, he thought she looked beautiful. When they parted she said with a soft twinkle to her eyes, "I gotta go. Catch you at dinner?" "Sure" he replied and she was off, sprinting across the stone path, back towards the Sanctuary. Anzai continued walking and then started running, not wanting to miss out on his first lesson on the Elements. "Today, you will be learning how to control the elements. For the last month, we've learned the lore, techniques and history about elemental manipulation but now, you will put these theories to the test. Each of you will pick a partner and spar, no weapons, just the elements." Anzai looked to the front row of the classroom and caught Akira's glance backwards. A few minutes later, the two of them were locked deep in battle, neither being able to gain the upper hand, despite the ferocity of their attacks. Wisps of fire, the smell of ozone from lightning, and the feeling of dampness whirled around them as all the other pupils stopped to watch the two of them fight. Anzai, momentarily distracted by the sudden amount of attention, was hit by a blast of fire and he was swept back to the wall. He hit with less force than he'd anticipated, the air condensing to form a sort of air cushion. Akira, using the time it took him to recover, ignited her fist on fire but Anzai intercepted with his palm using water. He then sent electricity arcing through his body, up his arm, and the air around Akira crackled with the lightning. She winced and Anzai quickly encased her from shoulders to toe in earth and the battle seemed finished when she ignited her entire body in fire and blasted away the rock encasing her. They proceeded to battle once more but the instructor said, "That would be enough, the two of you. Excellent work! I am pleased. From now on, I declare that you shall not have to take this class again! You two are dismissed. The rest of you, keep practicing!" As the two of them walked down a passageway, on their way to Akira said with a tired breath, "Wow, I haven't fought that hard ever! How did you learn to fight like that?" "Huh? I didn't. This was my first lesson." "Strange, but you ARE our Grand Master so I suppose..." she emphasized with a curtsie motion. Anzai laughed as they walked into their next class on the principles of fighting. They had just walked out of the classroom, having learned about battle tactics such as turning invisible to evade an enemy and other tactics when the bell for dinner rang. Akira grabbed his hand and said, "C'mon! Or else we'll be late for dinner!" With that, the two of them ran to the dining pavilion. '''October 31st, 989, BE10M' It was late fall when finally, Anzai had finished all of his training, learning about the lore of Espera, how to fight, all the battle tactics known to Terracodans, how to control the elements, and more. Esther said to him now as he was ready to depart, "I would feel safer to know if you were accompanied by at least two more of us. I know and reccomend that you pick Akira. You two work well as a team. But I also want you to take Sorin with you. He's an experienced loremaster with a great power over the elements, though he is your age. May you three be blessed by the Lady Alta. Goodbye Anzai, may we see each other again in happier times. Three friends, each with a great destiny I percieve. May the light of the Goddess Alta shine down on you three from the Heavens. Farewell,but before you go, take this, it will guide you throughout your journey." He handed Anzai a crystal.When he touched it, a tiny creature flew out, it twirled as it ascended into the sky and hovered above Akira. Akira laughted with delight and held out her hand so the creature could land on it. "This creature is a light nymph. It's nameis Espirit. She will guide you through your journey. I have duties to attend to now, I wish you three safe passage and good luck." Before he returned back into the Sanctuary, the three of them saw the sadness etched on his age-worn face. With that he turned away, leaving Akira, Anzai, and Anzai's new friend, Sorin, standing at the Sanctuary's doors, about to depart into the wild from the last homely place they knew. Category:Moodle Category:Stories Category:Magic Category:T Rated Story Category:Fantasy Category:Decline of Light series Category:Adventure Category:Action